


Get Lost Together

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “Let’s just get out of here,” he had suggested, “hop in the car and go.”“Where?” Magnus had asked.“Wherever we want.”





	Get Lost Together

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30: Summer

It’s a cool night for August. 

A nice breeze is blowing in through the car windows as they drive down the highway without a destination in mind, and Magnus leans back in his seat with a small grin. Alec has one hand gripped on the steering wheel and the other linked with Magnus’ own. The content tilt of his lips is visible in the dimming light, a baseball cap is settled over his head, and Magnus can’t help but stare.

Freedom looks good on him. 

A shiver runs through Magnus’ body and Alec glances over, concern scrunching his eyebrows together. He squeezes Magnus’ hand gently as he turns back to the road.

“Are you cold?” he asks, but Magnus hears the real intention behind it. 

His mind floats back to the night before, how he had been full of anxiety about his father’s unexpected reappearance into his life, and how Alec had pulled him out of it. He has a tendency to spiral sometimes, to act irrationally before thinking, but somehow Alec always helps him twist it into something good.

“ _Let’s just get out of here_ ,” he had suggested, “ _hop in the car and go_.”

“ _Where_?” Magnus had asked.

“ _Wherever we want_.” 

They had driven for hours the night before until both of them could barely keep their eyes open, and then they crashed in a hotel for the night. Magnus is pretty sure they’re somewhere in Indiana now, miles and miles away from New York, and they don’t plan on stopping anytime soon. 

“No,” he finally answers, looking down at their joined hands as he braces himself for his next words. “I don’t think I want to go back.”

He watches Alec’s expression carefully, looking for any sign of shock or anger, but nothing comes. Of course it doesn’t. He’s managed to find the most understanding boyfriend in the world.

“Then we won’t go back,” he says simply, as if  _anything_  about this situation is simple.

“You would be uprooting your whole life. Your family-”

“You’re my family.”

“I know, but-”

“Magnus,” Alec interrupts again, fond exasperation evident in his voice. “When I told you I would go to the end of the Earth for you, I meant it. I’ll follow you anywhere and not have a single regret. So just tell me where you want to go, and we’ll get there.” 

Magnus doesn’t really have to think about it. He knows exactly where he wants to go, and he knows they can’t get there by car. 

“Indonesia.”

For some reason this makes a beaming smile spread across Alec’s face, and without another word he picks up his phone and asks Siri to direct him to the nearest airport. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is probably confusing, and I'm staring at it with full awareness that it needs to be much longer in order to make any actual sense, but I am really tired and so done with Flufftober so I'm leaving it as is. I hope y'all don't mind too much. :'•)


End file.
